Where Angels Dare
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: Winter and Qrow decide on a rematch, but events spiral out of control leading to something neither had anticipated. Rated M and NSFW.


**Hello. This was a challenge fic to The State from a good friend, UnkeptSecret, after a marathon viewing of RWBY. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Hmpf," the white haired swordswoman grunted. "Late as usual, I see, Qrow."

"Aw, c'mon, Winter," the hunter ran a hand through thick greying black hair. "What's a few minutes give or take?"

"A few minutes, he says," Winter huffed. "Try half an hour. At Least."

"Oh, is it really that late?" Qrow threw a smile and a wink at Winter.

"Yes. It. Is." Winter growled. "If you are going to make a lady wait, at least have the common courtesy to call."

Qrow said nothing as Winter continued to glare at the scythe-wielder. "Honestly. You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Never really stopped," Qrow tossed back. "But, in answer to your slightly more pointed question, I haven't had anything to drink…today."

"Don't lie to me, old man. I can smell it on you from here, and your flask sounds emptier than usual."

"Old Man!?" Qrow at least had the dignity to appear offended, but Winter knew it was an affectation.

"You heard me." Winter smirked. "Old man. Or have you finally gone deaf as well as grey?"

She almost didn't have the time to react as Qrow brought his blade down on her. She jumped off a small glyph and dodged to the right as Qrow's blade smashed into the ground, leaving behind a small crater.

"I still have it where it counts, Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Winter let loose an arcing cut from her saber followed up by a kinetic blast glyph. Qrow blocked with the flat of his blade, but was still forced back a few paces. He stopped his skid and pushed off with his back foot, charging point first at the Schnee princess. Winter brought forth another glyph, this one faintly blue in color and placed it between herself and Qrow. When he finally came to a stop, he noticed he was several lengths behind Winter and facing away from her.

"Nice trick, Schnee. Using a teleport glyph to put distance between us. Unfortunately, that really only works once. Now that I know what I'm looking at, I can dodge it easily."

"Too bad you weren't really paying attention then," Winter let her hand drop and Qrow was launched into the air. The nearly black glyph that had formed around Qrow faded out of existence and Winter dropped back into an attack stance. As soon as Qrow landed, Winter unleashed a flurry of cuts, both her saber and main gauche presenting a wall of steel as Qrow fell into the defensive. He found himself pinned against the wall, saber to his throat, main gauche in a slightly more tender spot.

"Yield," Qrow huffed.

"I beg your pardon?" Winter cocked an eyebrow. This gave Qrow the minute distraction he needed. He bumped his chest into Winter's, claimed her lips in the confusion and forced her back. Thus caught off guard, Winter was forced onto her back foot and onto the defensive. Qrow struck at her with his blade, sparks showering them both as Winter parried the cut.

She used another teleport glyph to put sufficient distance between them and licked her lips. The salt mixed with booze was intoxicating for some reason. A small heat flared deep in her belly. She forced the feeling to one side as she side-stepped another down blow.

"Nice recovery, princess," Qrow teased light-heartedly.

The heat flared again, and Winter found it harder to dismiss this time. She called the match using the ruse of a faked injury. She sat on the arena floor and made a small show of rubbing her right ankle.

Qrow cocked an eyebrow. _I know she's not in top Huntress form, but even_ I _can see that ankle's fine. Oh well, I'll play along._ "Maybe want to reconsider your choice in footwear," he said, sitting beside her. "Take your boot off and let me see it."

"I am quite capable to dealing with my own injuries, thank you," Winter huffed, just a bit more dramatically than necessary. She caught the breach in decorum and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not usually so…"

"S'okay, Winter," Qrow said. "I should apologize about my last attack. I called a yield and then countered under false pretenses."

"Oh?" Winter locked eyes with the older huntsman. "I thought you were calling on me to yield. And then you…you…" A most un-Schnee-like shade of rose dusted her cheeks.

Qrow noticed this, but chose to let Winter keep her dignity. Instead he focused on how to get Winter's boots off. "Where is the damn zipper on these?"

"That is for me to know," Winter snapped, her attention fully on the present matter at hand.

"Sorry, princess."

"And stop calling me princess!" Winter shouted. "I am a high ranking officer in the Atlesian Special Operatives Unit! Adjutant to General Ironwood! I attained my rank by my own efforts and abilities! I will not have anyone, least of all a drunk like you – "

Her tirade cut off, Winter's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion of her personal space again. For the second time in less than two minutes, Qrow had claimed her lips. And not just her lips. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, his heat suffusing her own and calming her.

"All better?" Qrow winked again.

Winter said nothing. Her lips burned with the feeling and mourned the loss of warmth and pressure against them.

"I…I…" Winter stammered. "What did…why…?"

"I think I should get you to your quarters, Miss Schnee," Qrow said. "I think you may have hurt more than your ankle." At this, he scooped Winter into a gentle bridal carry and left the ring.

000

Winter had to admit, Qrow was quite the gentleman in this instance, despite his general drunken demeanor. He surprised her when he carried her all the way from the sparring ring to her quarters and set her gently on the sofa in the anteroom.

"How is the ankle now, Winter?" he asked, a hint of genuine concern in his voice. Winter felt a chill run up her spine, whether from discomfiture or what, she did not know.

"Completely healed," she lied. "I…I thank you for your concern, but…you, uh…you may go now."

"Oh?" Qrow asked, producing his flask. "Are you sure you don't want me to take a look at it, just to be sure?"

"What are you playing at, Qrow?" Winter looked askance at the older huntsman. "I don't think you have it in you to worry about anyone but yourself."

Qrow smiled sadly. "There is a lot you don't know about me, Schnee."

Winter snorted softly. "Enlighten me, then."

"Summer."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her name was Summer. Summer Rose," Qrow began. He took a heavy draw off his flask, nearly emptying the remaining contents. "It was supposed to be a routine Grimm hunt…"

Winter said nothing. The tears welling in Qrow's eyes told her everything she needed to know. He had lost someone, someone very near and dear to his heart. "You don't…have to tell me…if you don't want to."

Qrow shook his head and tried, unsuccessfully to wipe the tears away without Winter seeing. "What about you? What made you decide to try being a hardass?"

Whatever sympathy Winter may have felt toward the older man dissipated in an instant. "Try!? Hard…!?" she choked out. "You bastard!" She took a poke at his nose with her fist and felt the satisfying thump of knuckles connecting with flesh. Qrow hit the deck, his limbs sprawling helter skelter. Winter was on her feet, towering over the man as he lay on his back. He tried to sit up only to feel the sharp spike of Winter's boot heel in his chest.

"When it is time for you to get off the floor," she growled. "I will allow you to do so. Until such time, you are to remain there."

Qrow grabbed at Winter's ankle, the one he knew she feigned injury upon, and tried to lift it off his chest. Winter responded by digging just a bit harder, the heel exerting real pressure on Qrow's sternum. He gave up struggling and simply let himself admire the view.

 _By the Powers, I had no idea she was this…this…_ He shook the thought from his brain, chalking the momentary lapse to the alcohol. Winter continued to glare down on him, pale green eyes hard and cold. The nickname Ice Queen was well deserved in his opinion. He sighed in resignation and consented to remain on the floor…for now.

Winter grew tired of standing on Qrow's chest, much as she suddenly relished the thrill of the old man literally under the heel of her boot. Was this who she really was? Is this what she ran away from when she left The Schnee Dust Company, the Schnee family? A sadist that enjoyed the idea of someone, anyone, _every_ one, helpless; to be trampled on at any time? She slowly withdrew her foot and returned to the couch. She sat, left leg over right in proper lady-like fashion and stared at the man on the floor.

He was not unattractive, Winter thought. Were he, say, twenty years younger and with fewer emotional scars… She shook the thought from her mind. No, this drunken fool was a mockery to the proud tradition of Huntsmen, his prowess in the combat arts notwithstanding.

"Wint –"

"Silence!" Winter barked. "I have not given you permission to speak."

Unbeknownst to the other, both Winter and Qrow felt a shiver of…something…run up their spines. It tingled as it flowed, filling each of them with an energy neither felt off the battlefield. It was as if they had truly come alive. To Qrow's detriment, however, the fitted sparring uniform he had chosen to wear that day did little to hide his excitement.

Winter let her gaze drift over his prone form until it came to rest at one particular spot, just below the waistband of his pants. Winter's eyebrows rose of their own accord at the sight she took in. _I guess what they say about men with big swords is not entirely true…he seems to be compensating for nothing._ Qrow shifted on the floor, trying to hide his now obvious excitement.

"I did not say you could move either," Winter purred.

Qrow let out a noise, half whimper, half grunt. Winter stood up and sauntered over. She could feel Qrow's eyes on her, and it was exhilarating. She hadn't felt this alive since, she couldn't remember when. She had the power now. Real power. The arrogant, drunken huntsman on the floor responded to her commands without any threat or application of punishment. He simply complied. _I don't want to push, but I am curious._

"Sit up," she said.

Qrow obeyed without hesitation. He locked eyes with her and immediately her gaze hardened.

"You may not look upon me without permission," Winter hissed into his ear, her breath hot, causing another shiver to race through his body. "Stare at the wall." She pointed at the wall behind the sofa. She then looked down at her feet. "Tch, I seem to have scuffed my boot during our sparring match. You may run to the washroom, fetch a towel and take of that for me."

Qrow was on his feet the instant Winter stopped speaking. True to her command, he actually ran into the washroom. She resumed her perch on the sofa and waited for Qrow to return. She did not have to wait long. He was at her feet, eyes downcast, focusing his attention on the tiny scuff on Winter's left boot.

"Impressive," Winter said. "I wonder what else you can take care of for me."

"Permission to speak?"

"Granted." Winter sighed airily.

"Are you, perhaps, thirsty?" Qrow asked. "Or maybe you would have me turn down the bed for a nap?"

Winter shivered slightly. This was far too delicious an opportunity to pass up. She had Qrow at her beck and call. She would repay his humiliation of her in front of Beacon, in front of General Ironwood and Ozpin. In front of Weiss.

"Make it so," she said simply, pointing to the bedroom. "I will freshen up in the bath. You are under strict command to not peek."

Qrow simply bowed and made off to the bedroom. Winter struggled mightily to keep the smile from forming until he was out of sight, whereupon she practically danced on tiptoes into the bath. She slipped into the soothing, foamy water and let the heat pervade her entire being, working into sore muscles and joints. Her relaxation came to an abrupt end with a polite two tap knock on the door.

"What is it?" Winter kept her voice even, succeeding in keeping the irritation hidden.

"The bed is made, Mistress Schnee."

An eyebrow shot up at that. No one, not even the most dedicated of servants and employees had ever called any Schnee 'Mistress'. This was an entirely new dimension to this rapidly developing game. A development Winter did not disapprove of in the least.

"I shall be along momentarily. Have my robe waiting."

"As you wish."

She slipped out of the tub and toweled off, the steam in the room curling her hair slightly. She pulled the wet mass into a loose ponytail and wrapped it in another towel. She opened the door, fully aware she had not a stitch of clothing and simply waited on Qrow to remedy that with the robe in his hands.

Qrow took more than a few moments to collect his thoughts before pulling his jaw off the floor. The uniform the Atlesian soldier wore was an absolute injustice to the woman it clothed. She was perfect in his mind. Every inch of her toned through countless hours of drills, combat and exercise. She wasted absolutely no motion when she moved, her muscles moved with a cat-like finesse under that creamy white skin.

"Something vexes you?" Winter asked, breaking Qrow's reverie. "I am still waiting on my robe."

Qrow said nothing. He moved as if in a haze, wrapping the cotton terry over the Schnee woman's arms, before tying the belt at her waist.

"Perhaps it would do to ease off on the booze," Winter breathed. "It has taken its toll on your faculties. We shall have to remedy that."

"We…?"

Winter only smiled as she glided to the bed. A single finger beckoning as she lay on her side.

Qrow stood dumbfounded. Not only was Winter practically naked on the bed, she wanted him at her side. Eventually his mind came back on line and he regained control over his body – more or less. He stumbled slightly as he made his uncertain way to the now occupied bed.

"I am very sore from this morning's workout," Winter purred, oh so seductively. She rolled onto her stomach. "Would you be so kind?"

Qrow cracked his knuckles. "May I remove your robe?"

"You may."

Qrow gently prised the cloth off Winter's body, rolling the fabric out of the way and revealing those toned shoulders. He clapped his hands once then rubbed them together vigorously, friction building into a nice heat before starting at the nape of her neck. He nearly lost it right then at the moan that escaped Winter.

"Why have you stopped?" her voice sounded small, weak, almost lost.

"Apologies," Qrow said. He went back to work, moving slowly onto Winter's well defined back. Another moan, another temporary loss of faculties. At this rate, Qrow would lose all control and either attack Winter or be forced to take matters into his own hands.

Agonizing minutes of this torture passed as Qrow fought an incrementally losing battle against his own libido. Winter's antics as she moaned, squirmed and giggled under his ministrations did not help in the least. By some miracle, he had worked out all the soreness in her back and came upon a cute little divot that made a tiny dip in her back, just where the top of her bottom curved into the flare of her hips and met below the small of her back. He moistened a finger and gently swirled his finger in a slow circle.

"Augh," Winter cried out seductively. Her whole body turned red and Qrow noticed her buttocks tightening.

 _Ah, I will have to remember this spot._ Qrow had stopped massaging by this point and had taken it upon himself to trace a finger over the firm muscles that defined Winter's upper legs. He gently raked his fingernails down the backs of Winter's thighs, drawing a hiss from the Schnee woman below him, before he stopped at the pit of her knees.

The return trip was a bit harder. He succeeded in raising ten fine pink lines, five on either leg, as he scraped back into that cute little divot he discovered earlier. Winter was squirming now, a muffled noise emanating from the pillow she had buried her face into.

"Ah, Winter likes this does she?" Qrow chuckled, more to himself as confirmation than anything else. He decided to take a chance and bent forward. He scraped his teeth against the bare flesh between Winter's shoulder blades.

"Fuck." Winter growled into her pillow, but did not resist.

Qrow smirked at the neat mark he left before Winter's Aura healed it away. He went a little higher. He latched onto Winter's right shoulder and nibbled harder. His hands had not been idle. They had worked their way to either side of the former Schnee heiress and worked away the knots between her ribs, further relaxing her.

Winter had turned into a puddle of goo in his hands. Qrow decided to take a slight risk and slipped his hands further down, now massaging Winter's hips before moving over her firm ass and into the valley between those tight cheeks.

Winter did nothing but gasp and moan. Qrow had worked his way further in, closer to the slick heat between her legs. Here he stopped. Qrow may have presented the image of a drunken lout, but he was not about simply take a lady's virtue. He still had _some_ standards.

"Please," the word escaped Winter's mouth.

Qrow moved his face closer to hers

"Please what, princess?"

"Don't stop."

He moved his hand a little closer to her core, feeling the wet stickiness collecting there.

"Don't stop this?" He flicked gently at the protective lips. Here he encountered a hand not his own. He gently stroked Winter's finger before pressing on.

Winter grunted and nodded her head. Qrow slipped one finger past Winter's labia and stroked at the tender wetness. "Shall I stop?"

"No," Winter almost yelled. "Please…"

Qrow curled his finger past Winter's entrance. She was burning up and he felt it all. He gently teased the finger further in, feeling her, stretching her always mindful to never hurt her. He had worked the second joint inside her before he felt resistance. _She's a virgin._ He stopped and withdrew.

"Ugh, don't stop," The plea issued forth. "I…I need it."

"I can't be the one," Qrow whispered softly, as he nibbled on her ear. "Not your first. That should be with someone you really love and care for. However…"

He took care in rolling her onto her back. He rubbed his palms together once more before he massaged Winter's stomach. "You need to move your hands, sweetie." He gently swept Winter's hands away from the neatly trimmed triangle of dark blonde curls. He teased at the hard bundle of nerves with his thumb while his fingers played with the entrance to her sex.

Winter, her mouth slack and hanging open, ground her head back into the pillow and arched her back as Qrow toyed with her. She knew what it felt like to touch herself, but this, the feel of another's hand on her, was entirely new. She had to work for nothing and yet still reaped all the pleasure.

Her thighs tensed and she could feel the wave build within her. She placed her hand on his and showed him what she liked, where to touch and how. Qrow complied immediately. The beautiful woman in his care would have exactly what she wanted, what she needed, and he was all too happy to provide.

In the eternity of a split second, the wave crashed over Winter. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body shook gently with the force of it. Qrow opted to play on her nub just a bit longer, teasing another orgasm out of her. When her eyes were able to focus on the man in front of her, she blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Did that please you, Mistress?"

Winter bit her lip, but said nothing. She consented to a nod before her manners caught up to her. "Th-thank you," she squeaked.

Qrow smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"N-no, thank you. You may go now."

Qrow stood from the bed and bowed with an exaggerated flourish. "As you wish." He swept from the room before gently closing the doors behind him.

Winter laughed quietly to herself before wrapping the soft comforter around her still naked form and closed her eyes. The silence did not last long before an insistent ringing emanated from the bedside table. Winter lazily lifted her Scroll from the nightstand and swiped the unlock before checking the caller ID.

"Shnee!" the voice of General Ironside bellowed out of the device. "Where the hell are you!? You were supposed to report in three hours ago!"

Winter groaned. It was going to be another one of those days.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. I also wanted to thank my writer's circle - the Four (Five?) Horsemen, Draco38, jm1681, Rassilon001 and the inspiration for the whole fic, UnkeptSecret. It is to them I dedicate this fine bit of literary smut and I owe them all the thanks in the world for encouraging me not only to write this, but their edits, comments and critique. This was truly a group effort.**

 **Thank You, Kapitan :)**


End file.
